


“No, it was my fault for thinking you might care.”

by pepethehobbit



Series: VDS drabble dump [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending of course, Denial, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, someday I will learn to chill, very dramatic again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepethehobbit/pseuds/pepethehobbit
Summary: “No, it was my fault for thinking you might care.”Those words hit Jens like a ton of bricks. He stumbles back in shock and needs a moment to collect himself before he can answer. Then he sees Lucas scoffing at his reaction and turning around to leave. That’s what is finally making him move. If he doesn’t fix this now he has the feeling that Lucas will never talk to him again.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: VDS drabble dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144493
Kudos: 18





	“No, it was my fault for thinking you might care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I posted on Tumblr a few days ago. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“No, it was my fault for thinking you might care.”

Those words hit Jens like a ton of bricks. He stumbles back in shock and needs a moment to collect himself before he can answer. Then he sees Lucas scoffing at his reaction and turning around to leave. That’s what is finally making him move. If he doesn’t fix this now he has the feeling that Lucas will never talk to him again. 

“Lucas, wait.” Jens runs after him and catches his arm with his hand, a hint of desperation and urgency in his touch. It is successful in turning Lucas around and he hates himself when he sees unshed tears in those beautiful blue eyes. 

“I care, I care so much, how can you believe I don’t,” Jens promises with an urgency that even surprises himself. It doesn’t seem to be enough. Lucas lets out a humourless laugh and rolls his eyes. “Sure, that’s why you have been completely ignoring me for the last two weeks. And when I really need you, you just brush me aside, like I’m not your best friend any more. That’s a great way of showing you care.” 

Those words hurt and Jens knows it’s because they are true. “Yes, okay, I may have been ignoring you in the last few weeks, but I’m here now. Please let me be there for you now. Lucas I promise you I won’t let you down again. I’ll make it up to you.” 

If possible, Lucas seems to get even angrier at that. “For fucks sake, Jens. Don’t make empty promises again. Just fucking tell me why! Why did you ignore me? Why? Why did you lie about having to babysit Lotte and why did you-?” 

“Because I love you okay?” Jens shouts back in frustration, unable to hold it back in the face of Lucas’s disappointment in him. At Lucas’s stunned face his voice softens and he continues: “And I can’t be in love with you. It scares the hell out of me. I ignored you because I’m scared of what this means, of this ruining our friendship and I know you don’t feel the same, and I needed some time apart from you to see if I could get over you, to get back to where we were but I can’t okay? I’m in love with you and I’m sorry that I ignored you because of it. I was scared that you would figure it out and didn’t want to be friends with me anymore. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you because of it. I’m sorry that I didn’t consider that you might need me and I’m sorry that I let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. But please Lucas, I can’t loose you. Just give me some time and I’ll be your best friend again.” 

When Jens finally has the courage to look at Lucas he thinks he must hallucinate that tiny smile that pulls at the corners his mouth. Lucas lets out a disbelieving little chuckle and says softly: “Jens, you absolute moron.” 

Before Jens can even get hurt over the statement, Lucas has crossed the distance between them, put his hands on both side of his face and crashed their lips together. A little overwhelmed Jens gets with the program and pulls Lucas impossibly closer, one arm around his waist and the other hand buried in Lucas’s dark blonde perfect curls, the way he had always imagined it. The passionate urgency from the beginning of the kiss gives way to a soft and gentle press of lips with a sigh of contentment escaping Jens that he just can’t hold back. A tiny helpless laugh from Lucas is what separates them but before Jens can pull back completely, Lucas grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in for another quick kiss. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m still mad at you. But I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Love you all!


End file.
